TPC's Final School Year
by teen.queen.23
Summary: Being a senior sucks. But that is nothing compared to the drama, secrets and lies going on between TPC and their lives. Follow the story to find out juicy secrets and a thrilling plot. Please R&R! UPDATE WITH CHAPTER 2!
1. Early Morning Gossip

**Disclaimer: ****I don't own the Clique characters or plot – I'm just using them for the sole purpose of this Fanfic. However, the rest is mine)**

**Massie Block:**** Still ruling the Senior Year. Is serious about becoming the world's next hottest dancer (Travis, here I come!). But a big secret is in the way of Massie's biggest dream …**

**Dylan Marvil:**** After years of worrying of being too fat, Dylan is now too skinny. But being skinny is rocketing Dylan up the modeling ladder, making her get work from Vogue, Chanel, and Prada. No wonder Dylan loves every minute of it!**

**Alicia Rivera:**** High school is easy for her since she is doing something that will keep her grades up so she can get into FIT. But when Massie finds out her terrible secret, will TPC still accept her? And if the rest of the school finds out … uh oh!**

**Kirsten Gregory:**** Gucci? Check. Prada? Check. Soccer practice with Ronaldo? Check. Screw the prices – being rich rocks! And being a ****pro**** soccer player is getting Kirsten some attention is from the guys. Her hawt body is helping too!**

**Claire Lyons:**** Heartbroken after a devastating break up with Cam. You can forget someone you loved for 5 years that fast! So Claire throws herself into her cheerleading. Nationals, here we come! So why is she getting worse?**

**Being a senior sucks. But that is nothing compared to the drama, secrets and lies going on between TPC and their lives. **

**Chapter One: Early Morning Gossip**

Massie, Claire, Alicia and Dylan were riding in the SUV, on their way to pick up Kirsten at her new mansion, shortly away from Alicia's place. Drinking Evian and checking their cells to make sure they didn't miss any calls, the Pretty Committee, with their perfectly placed hair, designer clothes and freshly glossed lips, were everything all the high school girls aspired to be.

"Ehmagawd, I still can't get over the fact that Kirsten in rich now! I mean, she's been almost broke since like, forever!" Dylan exclaimed. Looking super thin in black Prada heels, skinny jeans and embellished tank, Dylan had always had money thanks to her mom, Merri-Lee Marvil.

"I just can't believe we're seniors!" Claire squealed. "Only a few more months, and then we're done!" Wearing striped Keds, a fraying mini with a studded belt and a pale pink cami from Chanel, Claire's style had matured from her early days in Westchester. Thanks to Massie's cunning yet harsh advice.

"Do you get a little fatter Claire? Your mini is practically skintight!" Alicia mentioned in a bored tone. The only place where Alicia was fat was on her cleavage. They seemed to get bigger and bigger! Alicia was already in DD. She was also wearing a low v-neck to show off her boobs, which were practically spilling out. Also wearing skinny jeans from Bebe to show off her ass, Alicia got used to her body and was using it in ways that we're _very_ helpful …

"Ehmagawd, seriously?" Claire looked worried. "I thought that all that cheerleading was killing the heartache … I mean pounds!" Claire was chewing on her thumb nail. Even as head cheerleader, Claire still had self esteem issues, mostly thanks to TPC. Thankfully, the insults and lies were only on occasion, when one of the girls was in a really bad mood.

"You're so not over Cam," Massie chirped. Sure, it was a low blow, but anything involving drama was Massie's forte, plus, someone has to be a super bitch to be a super leader! Donning Louis Vuitton heels, a Chanel scoop turtleneck and a cute and short mini from Chanel, Massie's outfit screamed "I'm boss – if you don't agree then fuck off".

At the mention of Cam, Claire fell apart. Thinking about him hurt too much. How could he have slept with that blonde bimbo, Olivia? Everyone knows she's the biggest whore ever! Plus she's white trash, according to Massie. And what Massie says, goes. Claire thought back to Cam's back to school party. She walked in to seduce Cam and finds him on the floor, doing it with Olivia. On the floor! As Massie said, white trash. And now Cam is a man whore.

"Two whores go together, I guess," Claire thought to herself. But she loved that whore. Down came the tears again …

"Your eyeliner! Do you know how long it took me to perfect!?!" Massie screeched. "Your eyes are practically impossible!"

"I'm –hic- sorry!" Claire hiccupped.

Isaac pulled in the driveway to Kirsten's mansion. It was brand new, with polished wood furnishings and marble doors and windows. Brass knockers topped the doorway.

Kirsten ran down to the SUV, wearing a Gucci mini and heels, with a Lacoste polo to top it off.

"What's wrong with Claire?" Kirsten asked.

"Cam," Alicia simply answered.

With just an utter of his name, Claire let out a low wail and continued to cry. Kirsten nodded, showing her understanding.

"Guess what? I got Vogue!!" Dylan screamed.

All the girls screamed back, except for Claire, who was still crying. The girls ignored her.

"Congrats!" Massie hugged her friend. "I know how much you wanted Vogue!"

"Sweet!" Kirsten bellowed.

"Totally," Alicia butted in.

"You guys are still coming to my dance recital on Wednesday, right?" Massie asked, stealing the spotlight from Dylan.

"Totally," they all replied, even Claire who finally composed herself.

Knowing they were nearing New York Private, which they had been attending since freshman year, TPC touched up their make up and fluffed their hair.

The SUV pulled up near the front office, which was just a part of the grandiose building. With 3 floors and gold hand railings, NYP was the private high to be at. Weaving their way through the hummers, Audis and Mercedes, Massie and the girls walked like the owned the school. Which technically, they did.

All heads turned their way. They sashayed perfectly until Claire just stopped. Alicia bumped into her, and looked pissed.

"Kuh-laire! Why'd you stop?" Alicia demanded.

"I think I know why," Dylan answered. "Look to your left."

All the girls turned and saw Cam and Olivia making out so intensely, with no groping going on. Almost R rated at school! For shame...

"Eww!" Massie exclaimed.

"Get a room!" called out Alicia.

"Hey, where did Claire go?" Kirsten asked.

"I think I know," Massie shuddered. She was glad to take control of this situation.

TPC followed Massie into the 1st floor bathroom, with plush rugs and marble sinks. A couch with throw pillows was nearby. Massie tentatively pushed open the last stall.

Inside was Claire, rehashing her croissant and Starbucks Mocha Frappuccino.


	2. Plans & a Promise

Massie and Dylan escorted Claire to the nurse's office on then main floor. Kirsten had to ask her coach a question about the upcoming season, so she had to bail, as well as Alicia, who claimed she had to get help for a math question. _Right._

"Thanks," Claire murmered when she stepped inside the fluorescent white room. After Massie and Dylan made sure Claire was going to be well cared for, they left the room to make it in time for homeroom.

" How do you feel?" Nurse Kelly, a pudgy, yet matronly woman, asked her.

"A bit queasy." Claire replied. Suddenly, she promptly got up and ran to the bathroom to continue being sick.

"I think you have a touch of food poisoning," Nurse Kelly gently suggested. "I think you should go home and skip cheerleading practice. I know Coach Laurie won't mine."

"NO!" Claire shouted. "I'll be fine! It'll clear up by lunch. Just give me a few Tums or Pepto Bismol and I'll be fine!"

"I guess so," Nurse Kelly sighed. "But go easy on practice."

"I will!" Claire promised. Claire then made a quick dash down the hall to World Geography. As she was leaving, you could hear Nurse Kelly murmuring: "Kids these days, always to busy to stop and smell the flowers."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Alicia was bored. She still had two hours until she met Dylan at the train station for the train to New York City. Dylan had her photo shoot for Vogue, and Alicia herself had her job as an intern at Ralph Lauren, courtesy of her father after helping the company get out of some legal trouble. Sure, her weekdays were busy, but the weekends were meant for chilling with the girls and clubbing. Thank gawd it was Tuesday – if it was Friday Massie would have killed her for missing her traditional Friday sleepover. Though next week Alicia thought it wouldn't go as well – it was her turn to work on Friday as Candee was covering for her this week. Alicia and Candee, the other intern, took turns working on the dreaded Fridays.

Kirsten had soccer practice & Claire had cheerleading. Massie got out of dance class soon, but she was meeting up with Derrick at Starbucks, so she was a no go to hang with.

It was amazing how long they lasted. Massie caught Derrick cheat a few times, but she always took him back. Alicia thought Massie was acting weak, but she would never tell her that.

Alicia stifled a yawn and opened her design portfolio. Inside were dozen of doodles and sketches Alicia was vying to be used in Ralph Lauren's next collection. Flipping through the pages, rough penciling charred the pages with edgy, yet feminine designs. Alicia realized her design potential at the beginning of high school, where her design teacher, Ms.Vandez, suggested Alicia to a close family friend, Ralph Lauren himself. Alicia was thrilled to have an opportunity just to work in the same building as him. For now, Alicia was a mere intern girl. She hoped to change that soon.

Looking at her Cartier watch, she realized she had 45 minutes to meet Dylan. Alicia buzzed for her driver through her shiny pearl intercom. She wanted to arrive early to get a vanilla latte to soothe her frazzled nerves. Working near Ralph always did that to her. And to check out the hottie who worked at the java machine.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Massie waited inside the quaint Starbucks on the corner near the dance studio. It had been an intense practice – her trainer Keshia had made her go over her routine over and over, pointing out the little flaws. She was exhausted, but seeing Derrick always perked her up, and Starbucks was a sugary bonus!

"Hey," Derrick said in that sexy voice of his. "I got you a java chip frapp, your fav."

"Thanks sweetie!" Derrick treats her like a goddess, Massie silently thought. Whether it was encouraging Massie when she felt low or giving her a bouquet of orchids for just being her, Derrick always made her feel special. It was all about her …

What about the other girls Massie?

"You look gorgeous, baby" Derrick complimented. He also made her feel sexy. Even though she was wearing worn Juicy Couture sweats, a crumpled tee, her hair in a pony tail and no make up, Derrick had this effect that made her glow no matter what she was wearing.

"Aww, you're to kind," Massie giggled. "What's up with you, sexy?"

"Soccer practice was a bitch," Derrick bitterly said. "Coach was working us extra hard, getting us ready for the upcoming season."

"I could give you a massage back at your place," Massie coyly mentioned.

"Oh baby, I could really use one!" Derrick replied happily. "Let's roll."

Quickly downing the rest of their coffee, Massie and Derrick left with their hand in each other's back pocket. Along with Derrick and her dance recital with scouts from a New York City dance company, Massie Block had to say her life was pretty good.

What about your friends, TPC? What happened to Best Friends For Life?


End file.
